


Good Intentions, Bad Decisions

by Hopefulwriter, Jelixpo



Category: Jelix - Fandom, septicpie - Fandom
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst, Choking, Hospital, M/M, Not a lot tho, Slightly - Freeform, baseball date, dinner date, hospital trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulwriter/pseuds/Hopefulwriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelixpo/pseuds/Jelixpo
Summary: Felix takes Jack out to a baseball game and then a dinner date afterwards, which is all apart of a bigger plan. But when Felix thinks too far ahead things start to go wrong and an unexpected trip to the hospital ruins his plans. It may not have been the outcome he wanted, but it was what he needed.





	Good Intentions, Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> J- This is a collab me and Hopefulwriter did together! We worked really hard on this and hope you guys like it!
> 
> H— this was a great experience and thank you for being such a nice, considerate collab partner, even when we were almost on opposite time zones, and this was both of our first experience with sharing the workload of a fic we still managed to make it work! I hope you had as much fun as I did with this one!

They were exiting their car outside of the baseball stadium, Jack buzzing with a cocktail of excitement, while Felix is as calm as he can be. The Irishman makes his way around the car to him while shouldering his backpack. Both out of habit and because he’s used to having contact with the other, he boldly reaches out to hold his hand. Felix watches him while they begin to walk side by side towards the large structure. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just excited,” he chuckles.

“I could tell,” Felix huffs, and when Jack gives him a look he elaborates, “You get all fidgety when you’re excited like you can’t sit still.”

“It's just that,” Jack pauses, sifting through the excited thoughts in his head, attempting to find a coherent sentence, “I just love baseball games, especially since I haven’t been able to watch this team play in person for a few years,” he enthuses. He didn’t think he’d get to go at all because he’d been too busy to realise that there was a game coming up, but when he opened an envelope Felix had given him on his birthday with the tickets inside he’d jumped up and hugged his boyfriend, so happy that someone knew him so well to know to get them, even when Jack hadn’t said anything about it. “Thank you so much for getting the passes in the first place Fe.”

Felix waves his hand, “That’s fine, you’ve thanked me a lot already,” he smiles suggestively, making Jack knock into his side in retaliation. It makes Felix laugh but he gives his hand a quick squeeze out of view of everyone else, hidden in their sides because they’re so close.

They still don’t let go of each other’s hands when they get inside. They show their tickets and go to make their way to their seats, but Jack notices the snack counter. And just like that, Felix finds himself being pulled over to the counter lined with sweets the size of baseballs themselves. Jack’s eyes flash over the chalkboard menu if only for a moment before a word waterfall comes tumbling from his lips.

“We’ll take two medium popcorns, two large cokes, and a Coconut Countdown,” Jack has to shout over the crowd of people lined up behind them, all talking amongst themselves. His loud voice easily reaches the cashier's ears and the girl quickly rings up their order, placing their requested items on the counter in front of them as she did so.

“What’s a Coconut Countdown?” Felix asks quickly.

“Oh, it’s like this big chocolate ball covered in coconut shavings. It’s good, you’ll like it!” Jack replies back. He quickly scoops up the items after paying and, after handing over Felix’s respective drink and popcorn bag, they then make their way over to their seats.

Getting past the sea of people rushing to do the same thing isn’t easy, they bump into some people but apologies come quickly after, and the person makes sure to let it go in return. They scootch past knees after they find their row number, and Felix is glad that he made sure to get two seats a near to the isle. Jack drops into his seat with a huff and Felix makes sure to be more careful to the poor plastic chair. 

A curious child is sat at Jack’s other side and they keep pulling on his sleeve, but he doesn’t seem to mind letting the kid marvel over his jacket. Felix almost doesn’t know how he’s so good with children, he’s not the type of person that could deal with the physical contact of a random stranger though, too awkward and uncomfortable with that sort of thing. Jack’s always been better at dealing with that sort of thing, though; at thinking on the spot, making up for his imperfections as he went along or allowing them pass by if he can’t fix them. Jack was Felix’s mental rock in a way, or like a stress ball, always able to keep him grounded and, if Jack ever needed it in return, Felix knew how to calm him. At this point, Felix didn’t know what his life would be like if he didn’t have Jack in it.

“What are you lookin’ at me like that for?” 

“Like what? I’d never look at you,” Felix says, playing dumb to how long he must have been staring at Jack while his thoughts went on a tangent.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” He asks rhetorically, “What were you even thinkin’ about? Cause you were staring at me for a creepy long time.”

“I was thinking about how much I love you,” Felix coos, not wanting to give up the full truth, even though it must be projected in his gaze.

“Awe, babe, you’re a sap. But I love you too,” Jack looks out at the field for a moment, surveying the players as they begin to walk out and around their respective team’s benches, “Hey look! It’s Jazz Chisholm!” He perks up, tapping Felix’s arm as he does so.

“Damn, he’s got a nice ass,” Felix whistles as he teases, shaking his head slightly in disbelief. His comment spurts a giggle out of Jack.

“Does he have a better ass than me?” Jack turns to look as Felix as he bats his eyes, pushing out his bottom lip in a sappy sort of way. Felix turns to look at his boyfriend’s pouting baby face and for a moment the world slows. As goofy as the expression may be, Jack’s crystal blue eyes are on full display, and it enchants him for a moment. He snaps out of it quickly, and puts on a sly grin to cover his moment of hesitation.

“No one can top your ass, babe,” He slurs out in a toned down voice as he bounces his eyebrows up and down on his face. Jack chuckles in response and, as he turns his head back to the field, he replies.

“Never stopped you from trying, now did it?” Jack teases back. Felix scoffs as his mouth hangs open for a moment, before shoving his fingers into his popcorn to chuck a couple at Jack’s face. Jack goes into a giggling fit as he raises his shoulders in an attempt to cover his face.

The game starts shortly after. There’s a fanfare from a brass band and the crowd cheers as each team runs onto the field, the British national team that Felix and Jack support wearing all white, and they cheer along with the rest of the crowd when they see them. The coach talks to his team, them gathered around him and the opposing team does the same. They break apart a few minutes later and the coach goes to the dugout along with some of the other players, and they wait for the game to begin.

It does shortly after, and the other team is off to a flying start, getting a run within twenty minutes. Jack almost swears out of frustration, but remembers the small child to his left, so he refrains himself. 

One of the other team is switched to the position of throwing, and the British team continues on the losing streak by getting two missed swings. The game continues much the same way, the British team being outdone time and time again without much that they could do to counter. In between innings is when Jack realises that they have a ‘kiss cam,’ which he’d only heard about before but had never gotten the chance to see one done in person. It was a really nice opportunity for couples or cute moments. It almost made him wish that he and Felix could get the chance to do that, for him to advertise how much he loves the other by kissing in front of all these people, but the option to do that is rare at best.

But he does get the chance. It comes to the last inning and they wait to see who the lucky people are that get to kiss, but when the screen comes to the crowd all they can see are themselves. Sure, Jack is used to being on camera, and so is Felix, but it’s a little intimidating to see themselves on that huge screen. Felix covers his face with his jacket collar, feeling awkward and getting a flush to his cheeks. ‘Fuck it,’ Jack thinks and goes to climb onto Felix's lap. Throwing his leg over, he straddles him clumsily, pulls his hands away and swoops in to kiss the sense out of his boyfriend. They can hear the crowd cheering around them as Jack keeps Felix held in place, drawing out the wonderful moment for as long as he can. Jack feels cheeky and teasing, and almost thinks about flicking his tongue in for an extra bit of spice, but he knows that could break Felix here and now, so he reluctantly pops off. Felix has this shell shocked look on his face that makes Jack feel smug, so he has a large grin on his face as he dismounts from Felix's legs and slumps back into his seat.

Jack feels a clap on his shoulder and the guy behind him laughs, “I think you broke the poor man!” 

That makes Jack huff, “I think I did, didn’t I?” 

Felix hadn’t expected Jack to be so eager to kiss him like that when he’d seen his face on that giant screen, a peck on the cheek is the most that he had thought Jack would be willing to do but, of course, he had to blow his expectations out of the water, “Yeah, you certainly did.” They hear the group of men seated behind them laugh boisterously, and then hands come down to pat at Felix’s shoulders, as if to congratulate him on a job well done. Felix can feel the heat in his cheeks get even hotter, turning his face to a bright pink hue.

The game starts back up a moment after, but it takes a while before Felix can really begin to focus on it again, his mind swirling in the sewer. He almost wishes he could go back to focusing on his thoughts, though, as the last inning proves to be a real shit show. A strike and then a foul ball. It’s almost like the team just gave up for the last inning, seeing as they were already losing by a substantial amount. He was hoping that the British team, being the visitor, would try harder to win, but it seems that isn’t the case. He doesn’t want to, but his eyes betray him as they flash up to the scoreboard. 

VISITOR - R:1 H:3  
HOME - R:8 H:9

He hisses at the pathetic score, catching Jack’s attention in the process. His Irish partner follows his eyes to the scoreboard and makes a similar sound of disappointment. The both of them look over at each other, sharing in a moment of disappointment in their team before turning back to the game. Not two moments later was their team swinging another strike and ending the game in shameful defeat. Jack throws his hands up, not so much in anger, but merely surprise at how a game can end so bad.

“I guess that’s that then,” Jack huffs, turning to Felix as he begins to speak.

“I guess so,” Felix sighs in response, “What a shit show,” He shakes his head slightly, “I shouldn’t have expected any different, but you always hold out hope that a team can get better,” he says as he picks himself up from his seat.

Felix hums as he begins the journey back out of the stands again. Even though their team lost he still had a great time. It was rare that he got the chance to go out with Jack like this and he savours every moment, every second that he gets to spend with Jack. No matter what they’re doing he treasures it anyway. 

They’re back in the car again and on their way home when Jack's voice comes from beside him, “Er, Fe I think you just took a wrong turn,” he points out.

Felix smiles secretively, “I know,” he says simply and slides his hand out to hold his boyfriends, “The night doesn’t stop just yet, babe.”

Felix pulled up in the parking lot of a really nice looking restaurant. The outside was well lit with soft lighting, and string lights were hung all around the building. Jack turned to Felix with his mouth agape, only to be met by the sight of his boyfriend suddenly having slipped on a black suit jacket over top of his white T-shirt, his arm stretched out towards Jack with a similar suit jacket in hand. 

“You- you’re a sap.”

“So, did I do well?” Felix asks smugly.

“You definitely did, I didn’t know you had it in ya,” Jack says cheekily, earning him a flick on the knee.

“And you haven’t even seen the inside yet…”

When they step inside Jack is immediately awestruck. The building is immaculate, with matching string lights from the outside hanging from the roof inside, entertwined in white, sheer fabric that has been draped along the roof panels, coming together at certain points to bunch up and then cascade down to the floor like an elegant waterfall. The roof adds a homely and comforting feeling to the area, with it’s blank white colour being accentuated by dark wood panels, designed to both match the dark wood flooring and uphold the structure without any middle supporting beams. As well, about a foot away from the wall, the roof meets an edge where it then begins to curve up into a dome, making the space feel large just by the roof alone. In the centre of it all hangs a beautiful, glistening, crystal chandelier, which acts to light up the beautiful paintings adorning the walls. Unique marble statues stand stately along the walls.

“Oh my god,” It all Jack can say as he looks around, “Felix,” He reaches and slightly squeezes at his boyfriend’s shoulder, almost feeling underdressed in the quick suit jacket he had been provided. He has to tear his eyes away from the stunning scene before him to look at Felix, who has a duey smile spread across his face. Just by Jack’s expression Felix knows he did well.

It’s not long before a waiter comes over to the two of them and takes them over to the table which Felix had reserved for the two of them. It’s a quiet little booth situated off to the side of the rest of the restaurant, allowing the two of them to still admire the beautiful interior while also staying away from the noise of the rest of the crowd. Although there wasn’t much noise to have to drown out already, as there was not that many people there to begin with, both from how fancy the restaurant was and how late at night it was. The waiter quickly talks through a rehearsed spiel of the day’s specials, what’s best on the menu, as well as taking their drink orders before leaving the two of them alone.

“This place is breathtaking,” Jack speaks up, “You didn’t have to do all this for me. Honestly, I would’ve been fine with just some food on the way home,” He tries to reason with Felix. He almost feels guilty for Felix having done this for him, almost undeserving. Felix could see Jack’s guilt in his eyes.

“I wanted to do this for you,” Felix cooed softly, reaching across the table and gently taking Jack’s hand in his as he said so, “You’re worth it to me,” A rosy hue forms quickly on Jack’s cheeks and he turns away for a moment, smiling bashfully.

“You’re so sappy today!” Jack giggles slightly, trying to regain his composure, “What’s going on?” He asks, looking up into Felix’s eyes as he does so. Felix’s eyes go wide for a moment, but he quickly regains his composure.

“Can’t a man just want to treat the most important person in his world to a nice dinner every once in a while? Is that a crime?” He asks back, his calming voice causing Jack’s heart to flutter. Jack scoffs in an attempt to cover the sound of his own rapid heart beat.

“Well, no. It’s just unusual,” Jack replies, rolling his eyes as a smile plays on his lips. Felix chuckles at his boyfriend’s failed attempt to cover his own bashfulness.

Felix takes his free hand off the table and moves it down to his pocket, then moves his head down to check where his hand was, attempting to look as if he is checking his phone. As calm as can be, he slips his hand into his pocket and digs around in the fabric for a second before his fingers slip across a cool, metal object. He gently takes the ring in between his fingers and massages it gently, as if checking to make sure that is was all right. He can’t help but huff out a small laugh at himself at how many times he had checked his pocket over the course of the day, constantly worried about losing the small piece of metal that meant so much to him, and would mean the world to Jack.

Jack’s voice draws Felix out of his thoughts, “What are you laughing at?” He teases, a smirk on his face. Felix smiles up at him.  
“Just thinking about how much I love you,” He cooes back. He loves watching Jack blush and giggle, the feeling of bashful embarrassment being foreign to the Irishman.

“Stooop!” Jack whines, taking on the voice of a child, “You’re making me blush!” He giggles.

The waiter eventually comes back to the table with the couple’s champagne in hand. He takes the couple’s orders and in a flash Jack and Felix are eating and laughing together, both taking turns to make the other blush. However, with Felix’s constant barrage of compliments and expressions of affection, Jack is the one who goes through the most giggling fits and adorns the pink hue on his cheeks for practically the entirety of the night. Eventually they finish their meals and the waiter comes and takes their plates.

“We’ll get the check now, please,” Jack says as the waiter is about to walk away from the table.

“Actually, a desert for your meal has already been ordered and paid for,” The waiter smiles back at him then, before Jack can say anything else, the waiter walks away. Jack turns to look at Felix, a confused smile on his face.

“More surprises? What’s going on?” He asks. Felix’s smile only grows wider as he shrugs his shoulders.

“Guess you’ll have to wait and see,” Felix replies smoothly. He then fakes a surprised look and brings his fingers up to the corner of his mouth, “Oh, you have a bit of food right there on your face.”

“Oh, really?” Jack replies, honestly believing Felix for a moment.

“Yeah, you should go to the bathroom to wash it off,” Felix smiles mischievously. It’s then that Jack catches on to Felix’s scheme.

“Yeah, okay, all right,” Jack shakes his head as he stands up from the table, “And uh, how long do you think I should spend cleaning my face, huh?” He asks sarcastically.

“Oh, y’know, like 7 minutes should be good,”

“All right, well… See you in 7 minutes then,”

As soon as Jack disappeared behind the bathroom door, the waiter rushed out with a covered plate in hand. Felix cleared away the small decorations on the centre of the table for the man to set down the plate, saying a small “thank you” as the waiter made sure to properly centre it. The waiter placed fancy forks strategically around the plate and then walked excitedly back to his working position. Felix took a deep breath in as he rubbed his hands together anxiously. He gently lifted the cover for the plate and placed it down on the table, revealing a beautifully decorated slice of cheesecake which had been garnished with crushed sandwich cookies, as well as dolips of whip cream both on top of the slice and around the plate. Felix gently took the ring out of his pocket, pausing only a moment to admire it.

He truly loved the ring he had picked and hoped Jack would love it just as much as he did. From afar, it seems like a simple, silver wedding band, only a half centimetre in thickness. However, only once you stepped closer to it and truly examined the piece of metal did you see it’s true beauty. Intricate lines of lace and pattern had been carved into the side of it, it’s pattern only repeated once on the other side of the ring itself. If you stepped even closer, you would see the small gems which had been placed along the intricate lines, designed to catch the light in its true beauty. Along the inside of the ring is cool, smooth silver, designed to sit comfortably on its wearer, but not just that. On the inside was also carved small letters, designed to imprint the words “私の生命の愛” on whoever wore it, translating from Japanese to mean “[The] love of my life”. And it was true, Jack truly was the love of Felix’s life. He hoped Jack would love it.

Felix gently places the ring on the top of the cheesecake and, using his fork, attempts to slightly cover it with the whip cream that was on top. He couldn’t wait to see how surprised Jack would be once he saw the ring. He works with extreme precision to place the cover for the tray back on top of the plate, concealing the desert. He could feel his anxiety bubbling up in his head, but he worked hard to push it down. He couldn’t let it get to him, not now. He was certain this would go well. He had everything rehearsed in his head. Just then, as if on que for a show, Jack emerges from the bathroom. An already present smile on his face grows even wider as he spots the tray on the table. He gently takes his seat back at the table, being careful not to disrupt the centerpiece at all.

“Do you want to do the reveal, or should I?” Jack asks gently, his heart radiating warmth at the effort which Felix was putting into all this. Felix couldn’t help but huff a laugh as he looks down at the table, blushing.

“I think you should,” Felix replies softly. 

He hears the ‘shing’ of the cover as Jack picks it up, and the Irishman’s small gasp is all Felix needs to hear. His anxiety falls completely off his shoulders. Jack places the cover down on the table, still not speaking. Felix knows he may start crying any minute, so he chooses to close his eyes as he begins a speech he’s been planning ever since the day he met Jack.

“Sean, when I say you mean everything to me, I want you to know I really mean it. You are my everything. I know I don’t always know how to show how I feel, or how to be romantic, or anything like that. But I want you to know how truly special you are to me and to my life. You can make my day better with just your presence in the room with me. You’re my rock, Sean, and I don’t know what I’d do without the stability you give me. When I feel like I can’t stand on my own you hold me up. Sometimes it’s hard just to go on with the day, or even get out of bed. 

“But when I’m with you, I feel like I can do anything. When you hold my hand, no one can hurt me. Sean, you are honestly the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I mean that in earnest. You make me a better version of me. In everything I do, in everything I say, think, feel, you’re there. You’re in my thoughts so much that sometimes I wonder if I’ll ever be able to think of anything else, but I don’t want to think of anything else. Sean, you’re everything to me. I don’t know what I’d do without you by my side, which is why I want to have you stand with me forever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And Sean, I-”

Felix was interrupted as Jack’s hand abruptly came down to smack against the edge of the table, gripping it tightly. Felix’s eyes shot open, looking straight forward at the desert in front of the both of them.

Jack had taken a bite.  
A chunk of the cheesecake was missing.  
The ring was gone.

Jack’s eyes squint at the feeling of it grinding down his throat, and he gags, but it doesn’t seem to budge. People turn to look at the commotion, which makes Felix feel more than frustrated. He stands up and pleads, “Someone, please help, I don’t know what to do!” His voice is panicked and he hopes that someone would understand the severity of the situation enough to come and help.

A guy stands up from an an adjacent table and rushes over to help, Felix thanking him while he gets Jack to stand up so that he can grab him around the middle in order to perform the heimlich manoeuvre. It makes the Irishman wheeze by the end but his breathing has improved slightly. “Slowly, in, and out,” the guy explains to him. “I know in situations like this it’s so easy to panic and hard to keep your breathing under control, but that’s exactly what you need to do.”

Jack gives him a weary thumbs up in thanks, and the guy goes back to his table, since there’s nothing more he can do. Felix organises his thoughts now that he has a seconds chance to, he knows that he definitely needs to bring Jack to the hospital, preferably now, so he goes around the table, holding his boyfriend around the back and takes him out of the restaurant. Opening the passenger door of his car he makes sure Jack slips gently into the seat, and he rushes around the front and into the driver's seat. 

He’s sure he must have ran or been close to running a red light multiple times. He just had single minded focus on helping Jack, who was wheezing quietly in the seat next to him. 

It’s a great relief when he pulls up outside of the hospital. Felix almost forgets to shut off the gas, he’s almost out of the door before he remembers. He grabs Jack once the other is out of the car, pulling him by the arm as softly as he can in his haste. The lady at the front desk doesn’t seem to know what to do past the babbling he spouted to her in lieu of proper explanation. Jack places a hand on his arm to ground him and get him to focus. Felix takes a breath and starts again, “we went out to eat at a restaurant, but my boyfriend, he- he’s got something stuck in his throat.”

The lady’s eyes widen and she sends them towards the ER, Felix thanks her and rushes over to the department. They have a very short wait and Jack is whisked away almost immediately to a private room. Felix pleads with the nurse to get them to let him go with Jack, but they refuse, saying that he will be able to see the other when everything’s okay.

He stays in the waiting room, wandering around just for something to do, his mind working overtime, berating himself for how stupid of an idea hiding the ring had been. “Fuck, idiot, I should have thought about it more instead of just putting it in the cake, of course he would have eaten it, he could have choked to death and it would have been my fault…” he slows his muttered rant, not wanting to expand upon that thought. The image of Jack choking and gripping the tablecloth fresh in his mind enough.

He’s sitting with his head in his hands when a doctor comes out of the room, his head snaps up with questions on his tongue, but the older man beats him to it, “he’s fine,” he says with a wave of a hand, as if this situation is an everyday occurrence and not at all serious. “But, pardon my french, how the fuck did he swallow an engagement ring when it was in the damn box?” He asks with an incredulous furrow between his brows.

“Well... It wasn’t, I put it in the cheesecake, and he ate it…” Felix says at length, his plan sounds even more stupid out loud.

The doctor bursts out laughing like that’s the best thing he’s heard all year. This doctor isn’t very professional Felix thinks sourly. The man motions him into the room with a wave of his hand, and Felix jumps up from his seat to follow him.

Jack’s sitting on a chair, looking worn out from the ordeal, but he smiles hugely as Felix comes into view. “You okay?” He asks croakily as the blond comes to sit beside him, his throat must be all scraped up.

“That’s what I should be asking you,” Felix returns.

Jack laughs quietly, and wrinkles his nose, they’ve both been worried about each other, he isn’t as concerned about his well being as he is for his boyfriend.

The doctor takes a seat in front of his desk. “The good thing was that he didn’t swallow it…” the doctor says wryly and Jack gets this look on his face like he really wants to get the other to retract that statement, “I think he deserves something nice to make up for it though. Better get something special later tonight, gotta pull out all the stops to make up for this one” His tone sounds suggestive as he wipes the ring off with a tissue, wraps it up and hands it to the swede.

Felix smiles gratefully at the doctor for keeping it hidden despite his remarks. “Anyway, I’ve got to see some other patients,” he stands again, before patting Felix on the shoulder, getting across the message of ‘good luck’. He snickers before closing the door behind him.

“What’s that?” Jack asks.

Felix opens the tissue up to reveal the glistening silver band beneath. It makes Jack gasp and he carefully reaches out to take it. “A ring? how the fuck did I swallow a ring? What idiot planted an engagement ring in our desert?” He asks looking from the ring to Felix, seeing the shamed look on his face he lets out a small “oh” in a breath.

Felix feels guilty tears fill his eyes suddenly and overflow down onto his cheeks. “I’m so- sorry, I’m so stupid, I caused all this mess. I thought it would be a nice surprise but…” his breath catches, stopping him from continuing.

“It’s certainly a surprise, you accomplished that cause I definitely won’t forget this all that soon,” He smiles, hoping to show Felix his sarcastic annoyance, “Was I supposed to eat the ring? Was that your dastardly plan all along?”

Felix huffs despite the tears still in his eyes. “No, you were supposed to be patient and wait until I’d finished proclaiming my love for you.”

“You put a cake in front of me and expected me not to eat it? Fuckin’ rude, just shows how much you know me.”

Felix cracks a smile, but he’s still got the failed proposal in his mind. He didn’t get chance to express everything he wanted to. His expression falls, he’d ruined everything. Jacks voice pipes up suddenly, “stand up and put the ring behind your back.

“What?”

“Stop questioning my brilliance and just do it.” 

It’s then that Felix realises what Jack means, he’s giving him the chance to propose again, even though it’s not the first time he knows that he can’t waste this opportunity. Felix shifts his position on the bed so he’s still sitting on it’s edge but also facing Jack. He gently reaches forward and intertwines his fingers with the Irishman’s, hoping to ground himself from the touch and organize his thoughts. He takes a deep breath to steady himself, feeling both unprepared and certain of himself at the same time. Seeing as he couldn’t remember what he had rehearsed to say, he simply went with what came from his heart.

“Sean you… You mean so much to me, y’know. And I don’t know what I’d ever do without you with me. You… are my light, essentially. Even when I feel like, y’know, I’m not good enough or… or like I don’t deserve some things that I have, just having you hold me or even just having you near me… I feel secure. I feel safe. And I don’t ever want to lose you, Sean. When I wake up every morning and look over, and I see you laying next to me, I feel complete. Like, no matter what happens that day, as long as I get to wake up next to you tomorrow, it’ll be okay,” He pauses. He looks up into Jack’s eyes and feels emotional tears slip down his cheeks, “I know it probably sounds sappy or cliche but… I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, and have you grow old with me. I love you. With every fiber of my being, I love you. So please, would you marry me, Sean?”

Jack then starts genuinely tearing up, and no, it isn’t the grand surprise that it could have been but that doesn’t detract from how indescribably amazing it feels to have such love told and shown to him in the openness of Felix's expression. He pulls Felix close with a nod and they slip the band onto the ring finger of Jack’s left hand. With his other arm Jack hooks it around Felix's neck to pull him down for a kiss.

The Irishman pulls away slightly, resting his forehead against his fiancées he says, “I love you, you fuckin’ idiot.” And in his heart and soul he knows there’s no place he’d rather be than in that hospital room with the love of his life held close, his laughter echoing around the space and the weight of an engagement ring on his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> H— you can come catch me on Twitter: @Hopefulwriter_
> 
> J - My tumblr is just right here -> https://jelixpo.tumblr.com/ and my twitter is -> https://twitter.com/Jelixpo


End file.
